An organic light-emitting display panel displays images by using organic light-emitting elements, and is extensively applied to various electronic apparatuses as having advantages such as quick response and lower power consumption.
Usually, a display panel of an organic light-emitting display device comprises a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix, and each of these pixels comprises an organic light-emitting element. Therefore, a level of a working state of the organic light-emitting element directly affects uniformity and luminance thereof. The organic light-emitting element is an electrical current controlling component and is usually driven using electrical current generated by a thin film transistor in a saturated state. Due to limitations of a manufacturing process, particularly a driving transistor manufactured using low-temperature polycrystalline silicon technology exhibits undesirable uniformity and drift of a threshold voltage Vth, so different driving current is generated when the same gray-scale voltage is the input. Inconsistency of the driving current makes the working state of the organic light-emitting element unstable and causes poor uniformity of display luminance of the organic light-emitting panel.